


A Tale of Wolves and Dragons

by Gigi_29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #Season 8 Rewrite time!, #everybody was done so dirty y’all, F/M, Fix-It, Gendrya - Freeform, If you don’t like Dany or Sansa this is not your story, Jaimsa, Jonerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_29/pseuds/Gigi_29
Summary: * Cannon Holds Excluding Season 8*Winter is here. It is as noticeable as Daenerys Targaryen’s beloved Dragons,  painting the snow laden skies.Winter is here, and man’s biggest threat is banging at the doors of Winterfell’s keep.Winter is here, and the great houses have put aside their petty squabbles for once.  Trading in their poisoned chalices for polished swords forged from the most invaluable steal, all in the name of killing dead men.The Night King is here, and only a band of wolves, a stag’s horn, a lion’s roar, and a dragon’s breath can stop it.





	A Tale of Wolves and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn’t necessarily a chapter, sorry about that. I promise I WILL make up for it. I’d say it’s more of a rundown on how this is going to go.

Hello My Lovlies! 

Welcome to my Game of Thrones season 8 fix it fic. In this version of the story, events that were actually foreshadowed take place, and things (hopefully) make more sense than cannon. This is the first work I’ve ever posted, so here’s to hoping it’s good. 

The main POV characters are: 

Daenerys Targaryen  
Jon Snow  
Sansa Stark  
Arya Stark  
Bran Stark  
Jaime Lannister  
Tyrion Lannister  
Cersei Lannister

I may throw in a couple of Brienne, Gendry, Sam or Varys chapters in here and there to keep things fresh and show a side character’s perspective on whatever events are unfolding at the moment. 

I’m a fan of both Dany AND Sansa. So, if you are looking for a story where they are absolute bitches towards each other, this ain’t it. 

Also, if your not into love stories or ships, this one isn’t for ya either girl. 

Not to disappoint anybody, but some characters that didn’t die in the show are going to die in this story. But, most of the main POV characters are safe... for now. 

Just kidding

Happy Reading, I’ll be posting as soon as I can!


End file.
